


Des missions pour Martha

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, Yann Barthès/Martin Weill - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, Martha a envie d'apporter de la joie dans la vie de son équipe. Et pour cela, elle va jouer les entremetteuses de choc. Pairing : Marin/Yann, Hugo/Vincent, Martha/OC





	1. Chapter 1

J'avais envie d'un peu de fluff de Noël alors je m'y suis mise.  
Je ne sais rien de la vie sentimentale des personnages, ce n'est que pure invention. J'espère que ça vous plaira. 

Pairing : Yann/Martin ; Vincent/Hugo. 

Enjoy !

Les Missions de Martha 

 

Martha avait toujours adoré l'ambiance de Noël, ce mélange de douceur et d'optimisme. Elle avait toujours trouvé que cette période était propice aux plus belles joies. C'est pour cela qu'elle organisait toujours une soirée pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances de fin d'année. Cette année, cela tombait doublement bien puisque ça permettait de célébrer également le retour de Martin et Clément après des mois d'exil. Pourtant il manquait quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait. 

Il y avait des tensions dans cette équipe. Pas de désaccords irrémédiables ou de rancoeurs cachées, non pas du tout. Mais des sentiments inavoués, des cœurs tourmentés et des amours secrets, ça oui ! Et ça ne convenait pas à Martha. Pas du tout. Elle aimait cette équipe comme sa propre famille, et elle se dit, tout en sirotant le cocktail de fruit préparé avec amour par son mari, que sa famille de cœur méritait bien un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. C'était le soir parfait pour cela. Elle sourit en voyant les deux jeunes exilés rire avec leurs collègues. Ils avaient cruellement manqué à l'équipe pendant ces longs mois. Maintenant que la famille était au complet, il était temps de faire bouger les choses. 

Martha passa en revue ses missions de la soirée, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Elle avisa le premier couple à former de l'autre côté de la pièce. Panayotis et Etienne. Humm ces deux-là n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir besoin de son aide finalement. L'ambiance festive de la soirée semblait leur réussir puisque cela faisait deux heures qu'on n'avait pas réussi à les décoller. Etienne murmurait à l'oreille de Pana qui rougissait et riait à ses blagues. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune homme, non, ces deux là se débrouilleraient très bien tous seuls, ce n' était plus qu'une question d'heures ou de jours avant qu'ils ne se mettent aux choses sérieuses. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper. 

Ce qui laissait de la place pour la mission numéro 2 : Hugo et Vincent. Qui se tournaient autour depuis au moins aussi longtemps qu'Etienne et Pana. Sauf les choses étaient plus compliquées pour eux. Que Vincent soit attiré par Hugo, cela sautait aux yeux mais il était très méfiant envers ses propres sentiments. Il avait été durement blessé en amour auparavant comme il l'avait confié à Martha et il n'avait pas envie de souffrir à nouveau. Hugo savait cela et marchait sur des œufs avec le jeune chroniqueur, ne sachant pas trop comment s'approcher de lui comme il en avait envie. Voilà donc un beau statut quo. Que le retour de Martin n'arrangeait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Il était plus ou moins connu de toute la rédaction qu'Hugo et Martin avait eu une relation particulière il y a des années de cela et qu'ils étaient restés très proches. Et à croire les regards peinés que Vincent lançait dans leur direction, il était parfaitement au courant de ce passif. Mais Martha n'était pas inquiète par un éventuel triangle amoureux entre ces trois-là car il y avait la mission numéro 3 et sûrement la plus compliquée de toute : Yann et Martin. 

Martha bût une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail (qui était par ailleurs délicieux, son mari était vraiment très doué) en dirigeant cette fois-ci son regard vers son patron, qui était de dévorer Martin des yeux, tout en tentant vainement d'être discret. Ce qui était évidemment un échec total. Le présentateur n'était pas près de gagner le prix de l'homme le plus discret de l'année.  
Martha leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis des siècles et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait daigné sauter le pas jusqu'à présent. A leur décharge, le temps avait joué contre eux, Yann était en couple avec Laurent quand Martin était arrivé dans l'équipe, ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, et quand il s 'était enfin retrouvé célibataire, Martin était parti aux Etats-Unis pour plusieurs mois. On en était donc là, Hugo/Vincent et Yann/Martin, deux couples en devenir qui allait recevoir un bon coup de pied aux fesses de la part du destin. 

Car Martha était bien décidée à jouer les cupidons de Noël. Et elle allait commencer maintenant en faisant d'une pierre deux coups, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus efficace qu'une Martha en mission, dixit son mari et plus fidèle supporter. 

« Hé Martin, ça te dit d'en fumer une sur le balcon avec moi ? Cria-t-elle au jeune homme à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Tu fumes toi maintenant ? Lui dit-il en se rapprochant, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.  
Non toujours pas. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer., répondit-elle en riant. Mais j'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi ça fait longtemps. »

Au dernier moment, Yann les suivit pour aller fumer avec eux, et Martha sourit intérieurement. Son patron était si prévisible, c'était presque trop facile. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Martha planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

« Bon Martin, j'ai une question sérieuse à te poser. Hugo et toi vous avez été ensembles non ?  
Heu oui, répondit Martin, surpris et embarassé. Du coin de l'oeil, Martha vit Yann se tendre imperceptiblement, visiblement atteint par cette réponse.  
Mais c'est fini maintenant hein ? Vous êtes juste amis ?  
Oui tout à fait, Il n'y a plus rien du tout entre nous deux. C'est mon meilleur ami c'est tout. Il s'était tournée vers Yann en disant cela, comme pour se justifier.  
Parfait. Comme tu as pu le contaster, entre Vincent et Hugo, les choses se font un peu plus sérieuses ces derniers temps ? Il t'en a parlé ?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, heureux de voir que la conversation n'allait pas se centrer sur lui et sa relation passée avec Hugo.  
\- Oui, il m'en parle souvent. Il tient énormément à lui. Il essaye de se rapprocher mais Vincent le repousse à chaque fois.  
Il a peur. Tu vois, il a été trompé par son dernier petit ami et il a peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose s'il se met en couple avec Hugo. Surtout par rapport à toi, à votre passé et tout ça.  
Mais il n'a rien à craindre. Ce n'est pas Hugo que je veux. Là encore, le regard de Martin s'était posé rapidement sur son patron avant de se rediriger sur son interlocutrice.  
Martha nota mentalement la phrase du cadet et au mouvement de surprise de Yann, elle comprit qu'il avait parfaitement entendu également. Elle sourit, cette soirée s'annonçait définitivement très intéressante.  
C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Tu crois que tu pourrais parler à Vincent ? Lui répéter ce que tu viens de me dire pour le rassurer ? Si ça venait de toi, ce sera plus efficace. Et puis tu pourrais aider Hugo comme ça. proposa-t-elle à Martin en adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Comme elle, il était d'une nature heureuse et généreuse et la perspective de pouvoir aider son meilleur ami le réjouissait, surtout après avoir passé autant de temps coupé de tous. « Pas de problème, fit-il en écrasant sa cigarette avec entrain dans le cendrier. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'un pas léger et sautillant, et quelques minutes plus tard, il entraînait Vincent seul dans une chambre « pour discuter et apprendre à se connaître correctement » non sans avoir demandé discrètement à Eric et Quentin de distraire Hugo pendant ce temps là. Bon, lui non plus n'était pas un as de la discrétion mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé alors Martha s'en contentait. 

Elle le regardait s'éloigner et vit que Yann en faisait tout autant. Sauf que son regard à lui s'attardait sur une certaine partie basse du dos du jeune homme, ce qui laissait croire à Martha que ses pensées à lui étaient un peu moins chastes que les siennes. Il était temps d'attaquer la mission numéro 3. 

« Tu comptes lui dire un jour ou tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? Une attaque frontale valait mieux qu'un long discours avec Yann. Sinon il risquait de se défiler. Il sursauta, surpris des propos directs et sans concession de son assistante préférée.  
Je ne vois pas du quoi tu parles, se défendit le présentateur, les joues rougies.  
Je te parle de notre reporter préféré sur lequel tu baves depuis des années. Ne nie pas. Tout le monde le sait. Y compris Laurent, puisque c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés.  
Martha....  
Attends une minute, je n'ai pas terminé. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime aussi. Il le cache aussi mal que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Rien n'indique qu'il m'aime aussi, fit Yann d'une voix triste en baissant les yeux. Martha nota avec plaisir qu'il avait cessé de nier. Avec elle il devait bien se douter que c'était inutile. « Et puis Martha, je suis trop vieux. »  
Yann, la vie est trop courte pour s'embêter avec des idioties pareilles. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, ça crève les yeux. Pour la différence d'âge, Christian et moi on a onze ans d'écart. Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être malheureux ou mal assorti ? Ça fait 10 ans qu'on est ensemble. Je n'ai pas regretté de m'être mise avec lui, pas une minute, il est la plus belle chose que me soit arrivé dans la vie. Et Martin se fiche totalement de tes quarante deux ans. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est un beau jeune homme qui a pas mal de monde à ses pieds et que si tu ne te bouges pas les fesses très bientôt, il va te filer sous le nez. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait rencontré personne aux USA d'ailleurs. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle appela Clément qui passait par là. Il leur confirma que Martin avait été pas mal courtisé pendant leur séjour, par des femmes et des hommes. Mais Martin avait eu l'air insensible à ces avances. « Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé parce qu'il avait l'esprit déjà occupé par quelqu'un en France » ajouta-t-il en regardant son patron en coin, avec un air entendu. Yann sentit des papillons imaginaires voleter au creux de son ventre. Il regarda Martha qui lui fit un signe de tête qui semblait dire « Je te l'avais bien dit. »  
« Il n'attend que toi, je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas partir.Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie si tu ne le fais pas.  Et puis si c'est la réaction de l'équipe qui te stresse, rassure-toi personne ne va tomber de son siège d'étonnement en apprenant la nouvelle. Ça fait des années que tout le monde attend ce moment. » Sur ce, elle le laissa méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler et elle allât rejoindre le reste des convives. 

 

« Bon, pour le moment, tout se passe sans accro. », glissa-t-elle à son mari qui était au courant de ses plans et qui suivait cela de loin avec intérêt. Il y a pas à dire, les manigances de sa femme donnait un intérêt particulier à ses soirées. «  Martin est parti rassurer Vincent et plaider la cause d'Hugo, Yann vient d'avoir la confirmation que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Pana et Etienne ont l'air seuls au monde et flirtent comme des ados de quinze ans à leur première boum.. Il ne me reste plus qu'à parler à Hugo et Martin et à laisser les choses se faire d'elles-même. » 

A trop insister, elle risquait de tout faire capoter. A ce moment précis, Martin et Vincent revinrent dans la pièce. Martin vint se placer près d'Hugo et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui sourit, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et partit rejoindre de Yann qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Hugo partit s'asseoir près Vincent sur le canapé et à la façon dans ils se tenaient tous les deux, genoux se frôlant timidement et regards intimes, Martha comprit que l'intervention de Martin avait porté ses fruits. Elle le chercha du regard, il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et elle leva légèrement son verre dans sa direction pour le remercier silencieusement. 

 

Il se faisait tard, et les membres de l'équipe partirent les uns après les autres. Etienne et Pana étaient partis les premiers, dans leur bulle, indifférents à tout ce qui les entourait. Décidément, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que cela ne se concrétise entre ces deux-là.  
Vincent et Hugo partirent en même temps, marchant si près l'un de l'autre qu'une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pû se glisser entre eux. En les raccompagnant à l'ascenseur, Martha entendit distinctement Vincent inviter Hugo à prendre un dernier verre chez lui.  
Mission numéro 2 accomplie. 

Et enfin ce fût le tour de Yann et Martin. Plus tôt dans la soirée Martha avait glissé dans la conversation que Martin avait avoué avoir laissé le cadeau de Yann dans son appartement et que c'était le soir idéal pour aller le récupérer, étant donné que les deux hommes n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre et qu'ils avaient prévu de rentrer à pied et ensemble de toute façon. Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés un peu gênés et Yann avait accepté de faire un détour avant de rentrer chez lui avant que Martin n'ait eu le temps de trouver une excuse. Il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud. 

Au moment de partir, Martha retint Martina auprès d'elle et s'arrangeant pour que Yann les voit, elle murmura quelque chose aux oreilles du plus jeune, pendant deux longues minutes. Yann ne pouvait pas les entendre et il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaître ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire, surtout après la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Martha. La jeune femme échangea un regard entendu avec le jeune reporter, tous deux s'étant parfaitement compris. Et alors que Martin dévalait les escaliers pour rejoindre son patron qui l'attendait plus bas, Martha en profita pour adresser un dernier clin d'oeil d'encouragement à Yann avant de refermer la porte sur cette soirée particulière. 

« Alors, tu penses que ça a marché ? Lui demanda son mari en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.  
Je ne sais pas, on verra bien lundi. On doit se retrouver au bureau pour préparer la rentrée.   Mais j'ai bon espoir, répondit-elle avec le sourire»

Le lendemain matin, sur son téléphone portable  il y avait quatre messages venant des quatre garçons dont elle s'était occupée : « Merci Martha ». Elle sourit en reposant l'appareil, décidément elle aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère de Noël. 

 

Voilà, voilà. Je vais bientôt poster un chapitre avec les POV de Vincent et Yann pour qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit. 

Merci d'avoir lu !:)


	2. Epilogue

Voici le deuxième chapitre où on apprend ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit.   
Enjoy ! 

Ps : je n'assume pas vraiment certains passages. Désolée, c'était la fatigue. :D 

 

« Vincent, arrête de babiller comme ça, tu racontes n'importe quoi, espère de crétin !! » c'est en ces mots-là que Vincent essayait vainement de garder son sang-froid sur le chemin du retour. Il était troublé ; à ses côtés il sentait la chaleur corporelle d'Hugo à travers son blouson. Il marchait beaucoup trop près de lui, ça l'empêchait de construire une discussion qui tenait la route. Il parlait toujours beaucoup trop quand il était nerveux, d'une voix inégale et rapide. Et ce soir, il était beaucoup trop nerveux. Il avait lancé Hugo sur un sujet quelconque et pendant le jeune reporter lui racontait une flopée d'anecdotes de tournage, ce qui permettait à son cerveau de divaguer. Il sentait que les choses allaient bouger, un courant imperceptible mais puissant. Surtout depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu pendant la soirée avec Martin. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune Martin. Bien sûr il en entendait parler tout le temps, surtout par Yann qui évoquait constamment du reporter, de ses aventures, de ses goûts, de ce qu'il aurait fait ou dit s'il avait été présent « Tiens, Martin aimerait ça. » « Ça ferait rire Martin. » Et le plus souvent « Si Martin était là.. » souvent suivi par un soupir et un regard dans le vide. Et c'était la même chose avec toute l'équipe. 

Résultat , Vincent avait l'impression de le connaître avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Il avait été impatient de faire sa connaissance et de passer du temps avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que la relation qui l'avait uni à Hugo dans le passé. C'est Laurent qui l'avait révélé pendant une réunion matinale alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui, Vincent et Yann. La veille, Martin avait révélé pendant le duplex le sms d'Hugo qui l'avait prévenu du renoncement du président de la république à se présenter aux présidentielles. Yann avait fait remarquer d'un ton boudeur et légèrement possessif qu'il était étonnant que ce soit Hugo qui ait transmis cette info à Martin alors que c'était lui qui s'était chargé depuis le départ du reporter de le tenir informer de tout ; étant donné que lui et Martin s'envoyaient des messages constamment.  « Ah bah c'est normal. Eux aussi sont en contact tout le temps, il n'y a pas que toi. Ils sont sortis ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils soient très proches.. »

Vincent avait senti le sang quitté son visage. Il regarda Yann qui s'était également figé. . Aucun d'eux n'avait eu la confirmation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Hugo et Martin. Il y avait eu des rumeurs mais Hugo n'y avait jamais prêté la moindre attention et il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Yann ou lui. Laurent n'avait même pas pensé à mal en faisant cela, il était d'humeur joyeuse parce qu'il avait enfin décroché un rendez-vous avec le nouvel et très charmant expert comptable de Bangumi. Dans son insouciance, il avait lancé l'info avec désinvolture sans anticiper l'effet dévastateur qu'aurait cette révélation sur les deux hommes en face de lui. Yann et Vincent échangèrent un regard., ils avaient pensé à la même chose : Martin et Hugo, seuls à New York pendant les élections... Vincent lisait les mêmes doutes dans les yeux de son boss. Quand les caméras s'étaient coupées, que tout le monde était rentré dans leur chambre d'hôtel, est-ce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ? Avaient-ils repris leur histoire loin des yeux de la rédaction ?

Ils étaient ressortis du bureau de Laurent, le cœur serré mais sans échanger un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Des jours plus tard, lorsqu'il regarda l'émission en replay depuis sa chambre d'hôtel en tournée, Vincent remarqua que Yann se montrait beaucoup plus froid et distant avec Martin durant les duplex. Le poison du doute était lancé et il faisait des dégâts. 

Quand Vincent avait vu Martin à la soirée, ce moment lui était revenu en tête et ne l'avait pas quitté. A en juger par les regards à la dérobé que leur adressait Yann, lui non plus. Hugo et Martin ne se quittaient pas beaucoup depuis le début de la soirée. Du coup il avait été méfiant, sur la défensive. Hugo avait bien tenté de lui parler mais il s'était montré distant. Jusqu'à ce que Martin vienne le chercher. Ils étaient partis dans une chambre, s'étaient posés sur un lit et avaient discuté, Martin lui avait dit qu'Hugo parlait beaucoup de lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, (Vincent avait failli tomber à le renverse d'étonnement) et puis il lui avait avoué que Martha était venu lui dire qu'apparemment il avait un peu peur de son lien avec Hugo.   
« Hugo et moi, on était pas amoureux à l'époque, c'était pas vraiment sérieux, on était super proches, on s'entendait hyper bien mais c'est tout. Il s'est rien passé avec lui depuis longtemps. Tu lui plais beaucoup (Vincent failli tomber une nouvelle fois, il allait falloir qu'il pose son verre, ça devenait gênant) et Hugo, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de droit. S'il est avec toi, il est vraiment avec toi. Ce n'est pas lui qui te tromperai. Ce n'est vraiment pas un coureur, il est fidèle.Tu peux lui faire confiance. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter avec quelqu'un d'autre comme il le fait avec toi. Il est vraiment attaché.  » Il lui avait souri.   
« Et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de moi, je ne suis pas une menace d'accord ? » Avait-il ajouté avec douceur. Il avait l'air tellement sincère et content de la perspective de voir son ami avec Vincent que le chroniqueur sentit ses craintes se dissiper. Ils étaient retournés dans la pièce principale et Vincent avait mis ses appréhensions de côté pour passer le reste de la soirée avec Hugo. 

Il risqua un regard en coin à Hugo qui regardait devant lui le sourire au lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent soudain : « Tiens, Étienne et Pana viennent de se lancer ! » Fit-il en riant  
Effectivement, Vincent regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Hugo, à quelques pas devant eux, leurs deux amis qui avaient quitté la soirée bien avant eux, s'étaient arrêtés devant la station de bus et s'embrassaient passionnément. Voilà un couple qu'on avait vu arriver depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient tournés autour avec légèreté, sûrs que les choses allaient se mettre en place. Ils n'avaient pas eu peur comme Vincent . Quand ils les dépassèrent, les deux autres se séparèrent brièvement et les saluèrent, point gênés d'avoir été vu se bécotant à la lumière des lampadaires parisiens. 

« Je suis contente pour eux, fit-Vincent en s'arrêtant devant la porte de son immeuble. Comme Hugo le regardait, les yeux brillants , sans répondre, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.   
Tu veux toujours monter boire quelque chose ?  
Je n'ai pas soif, répondit Hugo en se rapprochant de lui doucement. Une lueur espiègle illuminait son regard. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de monter quand même.  
Tu parles bien de l'appartement, j'espère ? Blagua Vincent, ce qui était une seconde nature chez lui quand il était stressé ou qu'il avait l'impression que ses organes allaient entrer en fusion. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent depuis qu'il connaissait Hugo, il ne fallait pas se mentir  
En autre oui, enfin pour commencer..répondit Hugo d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant encore lui. »

« Ok qui a allumé le chauffage ce soir ? » pensa Vincent, effaré. Il n'avait pas vu cela venir. Enfin si, mais pas aussi vite. Il venait tout juste de se faire à l'idée qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de fuir ses sentiments. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'inviter à boire un verre ! Tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire en réalité. Martha avait sûrement dû rajouter quelque chose dans son cocktail de fruits, c'était pas possible autrement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de faire ça.   
Partagé entre l'excitation et l'envie de s'enfuir aussi loin et vite que possible, il grimpa les escaliers menant à son appartement. Alors qu'il essayait de faire rentrer la clef dans la serrure, il sentit le souffle d'Hugo sur sa nuque, chaud et plein de promesses. Ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna pour lui parler et l'autre homme l'embrassa avec force. « Décidément, je ne vois rien venir ce soir. Martha a vraiment dû rajouter quelque chose dans ces cocktails. Du gingembre peut-être ?  » Ce fût la dernière pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit avant de se laisser aller à ses sensations. Leur baiser était doux et puissant à la fois. Avançant à reculons dans l'appartement sans arrêter de s'embrasser, ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le canapé quand soudain.... 

« Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu » un miaulement suraigu les fit bondir hors du canapé. « Oh mon dieu, on a écrasé sur Mikado »! S'exclama Vincent mortifié. 

Le chat fila se cacher sur un meuble, le poil hérissé, et les deux hommes se regardèrent, interloqués avant d'exploser de rire devant le cocasse de la situation. L'étourdissement passionné que leur baiser avait installé dans leurs esprits s'était dissipé à cause de L'incident. Vincent regarda Hugo qui lui sourit. Il comprit que même s'il avait peur d'être blessé à nouveau, c'est Hugo qu'il avait en face de lui. Cet homme doux, dévoué et sincère, qui prenait soin des autres et qui ne ferait jamais souffrir quelqu'un intentionnellement. Un silence chargé de promesses tendres passa entre eux et Vincent décida qu'il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. 

Il prit la main d'Hugo et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Là bas , au moins il n'y avait pas de félins cachés dans les coins sombres.

 

Yann et Martin 

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement du jeune reporter, un peu essoufflés par la longue marche qu'ils venaient de faire. Le trajet s'était fait gaiement, perclus d'anecdotes sur le voyage de Martin, les émissions, les invités et la vie de la rédaction en générale depuis le départ du jeune homme. Perdus dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et la réalité leur revint sur le pas de la porte. Il était facile pour eux d'oublier ce qu'ils ressentaient dans l'immensité déserte des rues de Paris en plein mois de décembre, c'était plus difficile dans l'intimité d'un petit appartement.  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, lui demanda Martin alors qu'il laissait son manteau en direction du canapé dans un geste désinvolte. Yann sourit en voyant cela, ils étaient aussi bordéliques l'un que l'autre, c'était l'un de leurs nombreux points communs. 

Il accepta de prendre un café et le regarda s'affairer pour lui préparer. Il lui avait énormément manqué pendant ces longs mois. Même s'ils s'étaient parlés tous les jours, ce n'était pas la même chose que de passer du temps ensemble à la rédaction. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Martha. Elle avait raison bien sûr, Martin ne semblait accorder aucune importance à leur différence d'âge, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Et ils étaient proches. Yann avait pensé que l'éloignement aurait crée de la distance entre eux, qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Martin se réintègre à l'équipe et qu'ils retrouvent leur dynamique. Mais ce fût loin d'être le cas. Dès qu'ils s'étaient revus, leur complicité était revenue instantanément. Comme si Martin n'était jamais parti. Martha lui avait fait remarqué que cela voulait tout dire. Que si les sentiments de Yann ne s'étaient pas amenuisés tout ce temps, c'est qu'ils ne s'évaporeraient tout simplement pas. 

« Tu luttes dans le vide. Vous perdez du temps. Le temps c'est tout ce qu'on a de plus précieux. Avait-elle ajouté » Il n'avait rien dit, honteux de fuir ses sentiments de cette façon. 

Martin lui offrit son cadeau, il avait trouvé le présent parfait évidemment, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Martin semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Yann était trop intimidé. Il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Martha mais il se sentait incapable de faire le premier pas. 

« Tu crois que ça va marcher pour Vincent et Hugo ? Demanda soudain Martin.   
Je ne sais pas. Yann hésita un moment, il avait très envie de poser la question. Il se lança ; Mais ça ne te dérangerai pas ? De voir Hugo avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Non pas du tout. Au contraire ça me ferait très plaisir pour lui.   
Mais Hugo et toi, c'était il y a longtemps ? Je veux dire.. quand vous êtes retrouvés à New York pour les élections, il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Martin le regarda sans répondre, il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et scruta le visage de Yann. Il dût y voir ce qu'il attendait puisqu'il se rapprocha de l'autre homme, lui retira la tasse des mains et en un mouvement fluide, il les fit se lever du canapé. Il vient se coller contre Yann qui restait interdit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Martin ne lui répondait pas et ce qu'il comptait faire. 

« Tu comptes m'embrasser un jour ou pas ? » La question était posée d'une voix si douce et si basse que Yann ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Martin avait franchit la distance qui les séparait, collé ses lèvres aux siennes et le présentateur sentit ses pensées cohérentes dérailler avant de l'abandonner. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, avant que le besoin de respirer ne les sépare. 

Martin plongea son regard dans le sien avant de murmurer à son oreille « Maintenant tu vas arrêter de douter, tu vas m'emmener dans ma chambre et tu vas me montrer à quel point je t'ai manqué pendant que j'étais aux États-Unis. » 

 

Plus tard dans la nuit, Yann ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait cédé à ses pulsions...Plusieurs fois. Il s'était dit que peut-être s'il se laissait aller rien qu' une fois, le désir s'en irait. Qu'en cédant à la tentation, elle disparaîtrait. Grossière erreur. Après le stade qu'ils avaient franchi, il sentit qu'il lui serait impossible de s'éloigner de Martin. 

« Tu penses trop »..murmura le jeune reporter. Yann sursauta. Martin vient se blottir contre lui, et posa sa tête contre le torse du plus vieux. Yann ne répondit rien. Il craignait que Martin ne regrette au petit matin et ne le repousse. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.   
Il sentit Martin sourire contre sa peau.   
Martha m'avait bien dit d'utiliser la manière forte avec toi. Elle me l'a dit en partant. Plaque le contre un mur et embrasse-le. Il n'osera pas le faire lui-même. Une crainte stupide comme quoi tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu regretteras et qu'il est trop vieux pour toi. Empêche le de réfléchir. » C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que tu es trop vieux ? Tu penses que c'est une raison valable pour qu'on ne soit pas ensemble ?  
Ça n'en ai pas une ? Tu ne regretteras pas ?  
Regretter quoi ? D'avoir auprès de moi la personne que j'attends depuis des années ? On a passé trop de temps éloigné, je crois que tu as oublié à quel point on est semblable, connecté. Tu crois que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te correspondra plus que moi ? Parce que moi je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Crois-moi je l'ai cherché pendant que tu étais encore avec Laurent. Je n'ai pas trouvé et je pense que tu sais très bien que tu ne le trouveras pas non plus. »   
Il avait prononcé son discours rapidement, comme s'il voulait battre de vitesse les doutes qui menaçaient de polluer le cerveau de Yann.

« Tu crois qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, on va pouvoir faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé ? Qu'on pourra se voir tous les jours sans jamais se toucher ? Moi je n'y arriverai pas. Et toi ? Sois honnête. Est-ce que tu pourras m'avoir près de toi sans avoir envie de recommencer ce qu'on vient de faire?   
Non. Yann avait répondu avec ses tripes, sans réfléchir. »

Martin sourit. « Parfait, évitons-nous des souffrances inutiles. On a attendu suffisamment longtemps. Et puis tu es chez moi et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te laisser partir. »  
Yann sourit et se tourna pour faire face à Martin. Il imprima chaque trait de son visage dans son esprit et se colla contre lui. Il décida d'étouffer ses angoisses pour une fois et de savourer son moment de plénitude. Ils verraient bien où tout ça allait les mener. En attendant, il allait savourer le retour du jeune homme à ses côtés, chaque petite seconde où ils seraient ensemble. 

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses de Martin dans ses cheveux. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercie Martha demain matin. 

 

 

Martha POV

En arrivant au bureau le lundi matin, Martha se demanda quelle ambiance elle allait bien pouvoir trouver. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle serait assez positive mais avec des garçons pareils, on ne pouvait pas en être sûre, ils avaient peut-être encore trouvé un moyen de tout gâcher. Elle n'avait pas fait autant de manigances et de cocktails aux fruits parfumés au gingembre pour qu'elle les laisse mettre à mal ses beaux efforts.   
Les premiers qu'elle vît étaient Étienne et Pana qui s'embrassaient outrageusement dans la salle de repos. Bon, pour eux elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question longtemps. Ce fût une affaire rondement menée. Merci le gingembre aphrodisiaque. Une idée de son mari, décidément elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir épousé celui-là. Il fallait qu'elle le garde. 

Camille lui jeta un regard blasée alors qu'elle passait près d'elle. «Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est Guimauve-Land au bureau aujourd'hui. Tout le monde s'aime, c'est pas normal. »  
Elle croisa également Laurent dans les couloirs qui était d'excellente d'humeur. Son rendez-vous avec son expert-comptable sexy s'était si bien soldé qu'il n'avait pas quitté son appartement du week-end et qu'ils étaient venus au bureau dans la même voiture.  
«  Bon je n'ai rien à voir là dedans mais ça fait plaisir pour lui. »pensa Martha avant d'aller vérifier l'avancée de la mission numéro 2. 

Elle finit par croiser Vincent et Hugo. Vincent était en train de prépare ses textes, il souriait et avait les joues rougies et Hugo n'avait apparemment rien de mieux à faire que de le couver du regard, un sourire attendri étirant ses lèvres. A la façon qu'avaient leurs corps à se frôler à chaque mouvement, Martha décela très vite une intimité nouvelle mais déjà intense. Pas besoin de les déranger, elle en avait vu suffisamment. Même si l'anecdote du chat la ferait beaucoup rire dans l'après-midi quand Vincent lui raconterait au coin de la machine à café. 

Traversant l'ensemble des locaux de la rédaction, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Yann. La porte était fermée mais elle voyait à travers les persiennes. Martin était assis sur un coin du bureau et semblait en train de raconter une anecdote assez mouvementée tandis que Yann était assis sur sa chaise, lunettes sur le nez, en train de littéralement dévorer le plus jeune du regard. Martha retrouva la façon qu'il avait de dévisager l'écran quand Martin y apparaissait pendant les duplex. Une mélange de tendresse infinie et d'admiration qui semblait sans limite. Il se leva soudain et se dirigea lentement vers Martin, qui s'interrompit. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent fougueusement sans se soucier une seconde du fait qu'on pouvait les voir. 

Martha sourit, fière d'elle. Parfois les gens avaient juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin.   
« Mais qu'est-ce que... » entendit-elle s'exclamer. Eric et Quentin l'avaient rejoint et regardaient leur patron et le jeune reporter, choqués.   
« C'est la magie de Noël les gars. La magie de Noël. » répondit Marthe en riant. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Oui vraiment, c'était sa période préférée de l'année. 

 

Fin


End file.
